


In Which Harry Potter awakens Sleeping Beauty... or something

by ThaFost



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaFost/pseuds/ThaFost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post movie fic, somewhat deviating from the canon perhaps, perhaps not based on the announcements about the movie. More gen then shippy, but, I do ship it, so it is a bit biased that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry Potter awakens Sleeping Beauty... or something

Steve is halfway to Chicago when he gets the text. They’d updated him on phones and managed to get him somewhat capable with one before he left. The message is simple enough, and he turns right around.

_I lied about Coulson - Fury_

Tony has managed to get there first, dragging Bruce along. Natasha and Clint are probably unreachable at this point, and the cell reception in Asguard is pitiable. So it is that Fury leads the three of them to a medical wing, and they enter quietly. There’s only two chairs, and Tony and Bruce steal them pretty quickly, so Steve stands by the agent’s bedside. Coulson looks small lying there, hooked up to several machines Steve hasn’t seen before. A somewhat steady beat is being played out by one of the monitors, and Steve stands there awkwardly wondering what it all means.

“He’ll probably be fine.” Tony says from one of the chairs. “Or he could develop superpowers from being stabbed with that glowy thing.”

Steve turned back to the scientists. “He wouldn’t want that.”

“He sure seemed fascinated by you El Capitan.” Bruce nodded to himself mostly, wishing to remain removed from the brewing argument.

“Just because he found me a compelling character, doesn’t mean he’d want to live his life, changed, due to one event.” Steve, looked down at the floor. Coulson was a competent agent, even without some high-tech gizmo backing him up most of the time. He was an everyday kind of hero.

“Well, as thrilling as this is, I have billions of dollars to spend.” Tony exited, but Bruce remained for a moment.

“Call us if there’s a change?” Steve nodded. “They say, that sometimes they can hear you.” Bruce left him alone, and Steve dragged one of the chairs closer to the bedside.

“Hey buddy, Fury told us you were dead, so… that’s why we’re late. Also, traffic in this decade is awful. Well, when you’re not flying on a jet. I guess we’re trading places, since I’m awake this time.” Steve tried to remember if he heard anything while he was sleeping, but he only remembers awaking disorientated. “Did you talk to me? Or were there too many people around? Probably were a bunch of scientists cackling with joy standing above me, right? But not you. You would have stood around being serious and disapproving.” Steve squeezes Phil’s hand gently, before putting his hands back in his lap. “I’ll just sit here today. Chicago can wait. Maybe when you’re awake, we can grab some pizza? Well. If you’d want to go. I mean, I was riding my motorcycle, that probably wouldn’t be the best for you.”

The beeping continues, and Steve feels like he’s being silly talking like this. He reaches into his bag, and pulls out Slaughter House V. “One of the SHIELD officers said I should read this, but I haven’t started it yet… and they say, you might be able to hear me… So, maybe, I should read to you?” There’s more silence punctuated by the machines, and Steve launches into the book.

For the next two weeks, Steve would check in at the front desk of the super secret hospital ward, and sit down with whatever book he had in his bag, and read. Phil lay, unmoving, even as the nurses and doctors came in to fiddle with him. But as Steve was halfway through reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone aloud, a rasping voice came from the bed. “Her-my-oh-nee.”

Steve dropped the book in shock, turning to shout to the nurses. “You’ve been unconscious two and a half weeks, and the first thing you do is correct my pronunciation?” Phil smiles weekly at that, and the nurses shuffle Steve outside to do a battery of tests. It gives him the perfect time to call Banner, and inform the science duo of the great news. Only, he wants to have a little more one on one time with Agent Coulson for some reason. Looking at the phone in his hands, the decision is made for him, as the screen lights up, declaring TONY IDIOT STARK is calling. Steve reluctantly answers. “Hey. Just about to call you.”

“Sure you were. Sleeping Beauty up?” Tony asked sounding bored.

“Yeah, Agent Coulson woke up to correct my pronunciation. If I would have known that was what would get him going, I would have read Harry Potter first.” Steve looks back through the window. They had adjusted Coulson’s bed, so he was sitting up. He waves at Steve, trying to be reassuring, but it just makes him look weaker. Steve waves back, and after thinking about it, gives him a little salute. A wide grin spreads across the agent’s face, and Steve laughs.

“What’s so funny, timewarp?”

“Nothing. You and Bruce coming in?” There was a pause, and Steve was beginning to be more hopeful.

“No can do kiddo, we’re a little… busy. Tell Agent Agent we’ll drop in tomorrow.”

“Can do. Try not to kill anyone.”

“No promises.”

The nurses finished with their testing, and filed past Steve. The last one mentioned that he could file back in, but not to excite Coulson too much. He smiled as he sat back down in his reading chair. “Hey trooper, you gave us all quite the scare. Mostly because Fury told us you were dead.”

“Fury lies. A lot. But, how did the battle go?” Coulson fiddled with the device on his index finger reflexively. Steve could tell that he still made him a bit nervous.

“We won. New York’s a bit of a mess, but they’ll pull through.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Steve quirked his head slightly. “Remind me to tell you about that, on a day when we have a lot more time to talk. For now, how are you enjoying Harry Potter?”

“I know that it’s supposed to be this great series, but are they all so tiny?” That garnered a chuckle from the agent.

“Just you wait, Captain Rogers.”

“Steve.” The other man smiled fondly.

“Phil.”


End file.
